homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
073116-A-Splash-And-A-Swim-Away
allodicTemperament AT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 19:53 -- AT: Serrios GG: Hello. Miss. Fenrix.... Good. News? AT: Wellll yes AT: They finalllly made theirr way thrrrough the porrtalll AT: Besides Mike GG: ....Was. Not. Mike. The. Reason. For. The. Delay. To. Begin. With? AT: Yes AT: That's corrrrect AT: So now we're prrroceeding without him AT: Is allll wellll therrre GG: As. Far. As. I. Can. Tell.... Mr. Milo. Is. Just. Staring. At. The. Sleeping. Mother. Grub.... GG: He. Has. Not. Been. Doing. Much.... GG: And. I. Still. Have. No. Idea. On. The. Location. Of. Either. Miss. Felling. Or. Mr. Detrich. AT: As seems to have been the trrrend AT: So nothing has changed? GG: At. Any. Rate. Please. Get. Everyone. Over. Here. Safely. As. Soon. As. You. Can.... Then. We. Can. Get. To. Discussing. The. Next. Moves.... I. Have. Been. Informed. Of. Other. Important. Issues. That. Need. To. Be. Addressed. And. Dealt. With. AT: That was the pllan GG: Well. Of. Course. AT: Though arre therrre new factorrrs? GG: Yes. AT: Grrreat GG: It. Should. Hopefully. Be. A. Short. Ordeal.... GG: And. Only. One. Of. Us. Needs. To. Deal. With. It. AT: The ectobiolllogy orrr something morrre concerrrrning GG: Ectobiology. AT: That was what I intended to dealll with once the pllanet is safe AT: That needing to be accomplllished is harrrdllly a secrrret, though AT: As I underrrstand it AT: Given that it is a necessarrrry step GG: Yes. But. The. Fact. That. It. Is. Available. To. Us. Now. Might. Be.... Miss. Libby. Had. To. Secure. The. Lab. From. Mr. Fedora. GG: Who. Had. Already. Did. One. Such. Ectobiology. AT: He's prrrobabllly welll awarrre of that though AT: Knowing him AT: Plllus Time is his whollle thing so if he everrr had it it's prrrobabllly basicallly the same as him allways having it GG: Well. Yes.... This. Is. True. AT: Unlllless somehow he was made to neverrr have it??? AT: But that's bulllllshit AT: I woullldn't worrrry about it too much AT: We'lllll be therrre soon GG: Let. Us. Hope. He. Does. Not. Always. Have. It. Regardless.... I. Would. At. Least. Like. One. Ectobiology. To. Happen. As. We. Would. Like. It.... AT: Wellll yes but that wasn't my point AT: Besides alllways in regarrrds to time isn't alllways in regarrrds to everrrything elllse, prrobabllly AT: It's lllike a relllative sorrt of allways AT: I'm saying he coullld prrobabllly fuck up the past if he wanted to AT: But that woulllld be sorrrt of dumb because therrre isn't realllly any reason to do that, I think GG: Though. If. He. Has. Done. That. Would. We. Even. Know? I. Mean. If. He. Has. Not. Already.... Since. It. Would. Be. A. Different. Past. And. Different. Us.... AT: Do I lllook lllike a time pllayerrrr to you AT: I don't know AT: I'm just thrrrowing arrround ideas GG: Of. Course.... GG: As. You. Have. Asked. About. Changes. On. This. End. Has. Anything. Else. Happened. On. Your. End? AT: Outside of the news that you're abundantllly awarrre of and the arrrivallls, no GG: Well. That. Is. Certainly. Good.... Hopefully. This. Plan. Will. Finally. Go. Off. Without. A. Complication.... AT: It won't, prrrobabllly AT: But hey it's something to shoot forrr AT: See you in a few, stay on alllerrrt GG: Naturally.... Arrive. As. Soon. As. Possible. And. Keep. Everyone. And. Yourself. Safe. AT: Of courrrse -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 20:12 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Serios